National Day of Silence
by Lost Flame
Summary: Trowa tests Quatre's resolve to stay quiet on this challenging day. Yaoi. TrowaQuatre.


National Day of Silence

(Trowa's POV)

School had ended and I was walking through the empty halls on my way to fine Quatre. Because I was a year older then him we had no classes together, but we would meet by his locker everyday after school and hang out for as long as possible, which that was going to either of our homes or out on a date. I turned the corner to the sound of ruffling and laughing, what I wasn't expecting was to see my boyfriend Quatre on the floor, three taller guys, I couldn't tell what year by looking at them, beating on him. Still the whole time the blond boy didn't make a sound.

Running over to them I throw a punch at the nearest boy, effectively sending him to the floor. Knowing my reputation for protecting those close to me, the fear I saw in their eyes was expected and justified. All three fled as fast as their feet could carry them; though I did not give chase. My boyfriend needed me more, and besides I had seen their faces, they would get the punishment they deserved.

"What happened, little one?" I asked as I helped him to his feet, mentally checking for injury. He seemed fine, out of breath and would probably have a black eye the next day, along with a bruise or two on the stomach, but all together okay. Letting him lean against the locker I knelt to help gather his belongings. When he didn't answer my question I looked up, worried, only to fine him smiling down at me. "Why didn't you call out for help?" I asked again returning to my task. Again I received no answer, only to look up again and see him smiling down at me. "Okay, why aren't you answering me, little one?"

From his pocket he produced a crumpled note card and handed it to me. The card read:

National Day of Silence

Please understand my reasons for not speaking today. I support lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender rights. People who are silent today believe that laws and attitudes should be inclusive of people of all sexual orientations and gender identities. The day of silence is to draw attention to those who have been silenced by hatred, oppression, and prejudice. Think about the voices you are not hearing. What can you do to end the silence?

"So you aren't speaking today?" Quatre shock his head, beaming with pride. "Until when?" Quatre responded by holding up four fingers. "Four o'clock," my words half question, half statement. He nodded. "And that's why those morons…" I didn't finish this question but I knew Quatre understood. Again he nodded, this time with no smile, saddened at the hatred he had witnessed.

It was then that I got an idea. I was going to test his resolve. Not out of spite but rather for amusement, maybe curiosity. He hadn't cried out earlier because of this 'Day of Silence' but what about instead of testing his resolve with pain, I tested it with pleasure. A wicked smirk on my face I took his had and started walking down the hall. Looking back I saw Quatre giving me an inquisitive look but as expected, said nothing.

Nor did he say anything when I guided him into the foreign language workroom, now empty for the day. Though he didn't voice it, the question was evident on his face. This time it was my turn to remain silent. Instead I pushed him against the wall and brought my lips upon his in a heated kiss. As I had suspected the surprise of the kiss made it easy to persuade him to part those luscious lips and allow me access to the mouth I had long since memorized.

"W-" Quatre started, as the kiss broke, but was silenced by my hand over his mouth.

"Shh, little one," I demanded of him gently, "You are supposed to be quiet today, are you not?" To which the light haired Arabian glared; though it was one that held no real anger, only slight agitation.

Any annoyance turned to disbelief though when I fell to my knees. Our eyes locked, and although he looked ready to protest, the smirk on my lips worked as a reminder to silence him. Keeping our eyes locked I undid his belt, then his pants, and finally, ever so slowly, slid them, along with his boxers, down to his ankles.

Finally braking eye contacted for a second I looked straight ahead. He was already partially erect, since, like any good high society child, the forbidden aroused him. When I looked back up he had averted his eyes, blushing like mad. "Look at me!" I commanded, in a gentle ordering tone. "Watch me!" And he did, though the blush never left his face. His face was pleading, though as my hot breath exhaled on his erection, it looked less like a pleading to stop, and more like a begging for release.

"Remember," I said one last time, "silence." With that I licked the member which stood so proudly before me. Looking up I made sure he was watching; he was. Satisfied I returned my attention to my immediate task. Teasing and tormenting, licking and touching, I brought my lover close many times but never over the edge. Every once and a while I would look up to ensure he was still watching; if he wasn't I would stop and wait for him before continuing.

I must say I was impressed by my lover's will power. Since I had begun he had managed to stay quiet with the exception of a few tiny moans or whines. Feeling he had proven his resolve I finished the blowjob, swallowing all the essence that was Quatre.

Smiling I licked my lips and stood. With immense joy I watched the love of my life gasp desperately for breath. As he panted, need of oxygen being satisfied, Quatre's watch chimed 4 o'clock.

"I can't believe you did that, Trowa." Quatre said, finally able to speak. Despite his words he didn't seem all that mad. "We are in school. What if someone…" I cut him off quickly with another kiss. He did not struggle, or protest, but instead sank into my embrace, responding warmly to this kiss.

"So," I asked casually as Quatre pulled up his pants and fastened his belt, "is this event only celebrated once a year?" My question was answered with a gasp of surprised and a whack on the arm.

My smile widened as I already started to imaged next years 'test.'

* * *

Lost Flame: Alright as you can tell this is dedicated to National Day of Silence. I have always wanted to do something for some holiday but…

Bakura: She has always been too lazy.

Lost Flame: -blush- Um…yeah. That's about right.

Ryou: But this time she actually managed.

Lost Flame: And I hope people actually participated in National Day of Silence today. The card I had Quatre carry was actually the one I carried around today and though it was hard I am proud of my accomplishment. You are actually not suppose to talk until a Breaking of the Silence, a group event, but since I doubt Quatre was going to a riot, a GSA meeting, or anything of the like I just designated 4 o'clock. I apologize if this story is not as good as some of my others, I usually read over a story what seems like a hundred times before I feel it is good enough to post but I didn't have that kind of time on this one. I hope everyone liked it.


End file.
